Without upgrading firmware for a long time, internet sharing devices may generally cause either security troubles that have not been yet complemented or difficulty in interworking with most advanced technologies. As such, a user has to perform firmware upgrades on the internet sharing devices by periods.
However, the firmware upgrades for the internet sharing devices are carried out in such a manner that a user directly checks kinds of the sharing devices and versions of the firmware, manually gets access to websites of corresponding manufacturers through his/her own computer, and manually downloads and installs necessary programs. As such, the procedure for the upgrades is very troublesome and complicated.
Moreover, since it is not easy for ordinary users to check kinds of their own sharing devices and versions of the firmware, it is very difficult to perform all the procedures for finding out manufacturers of the internet sharing devices, navigating websites, looking up proper versions of firmware, and installing the firmware.
Further, most users do not easily recognize a need for the firmware upgrade because the internet sharing devices are not directly used unlike computers.
Accordingly, the internet sharing devices distributed to most households have old versions of firmware so that communication problems, such as retardation of the Internet, frequent disconnection of network, etc., are often generated.